sometimes good can be good for bad
by isabelintheskywithdiamonds
Summary: Draco Malfoy finds himself falling in love with Hermione Granger. While she is in love with Ron Weasley. or is she? her feelings for Draco become stronger.
1. where draco can't sleep

**Draco Malfoy**

Draco found himself in bed again not being able to sleep at all. Thinking about her, it made him happy and

mad at the same time. How could he, as the prince of slytherin fall in love? And with a girl from Gryffindor

for Merlins sake!

And he didn't even think about what his dad would say! His dad..

He was the reason everybody expected him to become a deatheater everybody already had an opinion about him

before they even met him! Really he wasn't even planning on becoming a deatheater. True he could be cruel but every person in Slytherin could.

This wasn't going to work. He decided to go to the common room.

When he walked down the stairs he saw that he wasn't the only one who couldn't sleep.

He recognized her as Daphne's younger sister Astoria Greengrass.

"Had a bad dream Greengrass?" -damn why does everything he says come out mean!

"I could ask you the same Malfoy." she said with a teasing smile.

"If you must know I haven't even slept yet. Crabbe snores like a bloody pig." He lied while walking over to

the couch.

"Well I haven't slept yet either, my grandma is sick you know. I can't stop thinking about it." -common

Draco just be nice and say it.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"It's okay." She said looking at the fireplace.

He had to admit she looked pretty nice maybe if he didn't fancy the mudblood he'd try something with her.

While thinking this he realised that he should stop calling her mudblood even in his mind.

"Want some tea too?" She asked.

"Sure."

**Hermione Granger**

Meanwhile Hermione, Harry and Ron sat in the common room talking about the very person who couldn't sleep

right now.

"I think deep down inside he isn't even that bad." Hermione said carefully.

"Hermione have you even looked at him? If you would look up bad in a dictionary it'd say Draco Malfoy." Said Ron.

They all laughed. Hermione loved Ron's humour. Actually, she loved everything about him.

Ever since they became friends, Hermione had more than just friend feelings for Ron.

"Well I'm going to bed goodnight guys." she said.

In bed she couldn't help but think about Draco. Somehow she felt sorry about him. Maybe there was a way she could

help him. This was one of the bad habits she had. She always felt the urge to help everybody. She should just

stop thinking about Draco. Now!

The next morning Hermione woke up for the first time in her life she didn't feel like taking lessons.

She was going to skip the first two hours and just wander through the castle a bit.

**Draco Malfoy**

In the slytherin common room Draco had exactly the same idea. he got dressed and went to the great hall where

Crabbe and Goyle were already sitting at the slytherin table. he quickly began eating and finished his breakfast before anybody else did.

"I don't feel very well, I think I'm not going to class today." he said while walking to the entrance of

the great hall.

But he didn't return to the common room, he had another idea. He walked to the seventh floor and did

what he should to open the room of requirement. 1, 2, 3. and the door appeared. he opened it and found

himself in a quiet room with a fire place and a couch. this was a good place to think about things.

he was just sitting there for a while when he heard footsteps right outside the hall. That's strange. He thought.

Everybody should be in their classes right now.


	2. with the awkward situations

**Hermione Granger**

Hermione stayed in bed when all the other girls in her room went to get breakfast. She already planned out what she was going to do the first two hours. Her parents had given her this amazing mugle book for her birthday and she was going to read it in the room of requirement. She waited until everything was quiet in the common room and got dressed. With her book she went to the 7th floor to see that the room of requirement had already been opened. Filled with curiosity she walked to the door and opened it. There he stood his wand pointed at her. His eyes filled with suspiciousness and something else no it couldn't be was it.. fear?

"Granger?" Draco said. There was something different in his voice. Not the normal disgust it sounded more like surprise.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. While nodding at him to put is wand down.

"Isn't it more suitable to ask you that question? Granger skipping class, we should call The Daily Prophet. "

He said while putting his wand in his robe.

"Well actually Malfoy, Mcgonnal said that she'd understand if I sometimes needed some rest." This was partly true she did actually say that. But that was in their 3rd year when she was taking way more classes.

"Fair enough." he said. His eyes fell on the book she was carrying.

"What are you reading there?" he asked.

"Since when are you interested?" she asked rudely.

"Sorry Granger just want to be nice." he said. Throwing his hand in the air.

"Ok I think I'd better be going this is getting awkward." she said as she walked away.

**Draco Malfoy**

She closed the door behind her. For a couple of seconds Draco kept standing there. Too surprised to move.

His heart still beating as if he just had been challenged to duel against the Dark Lord. Had he been too obvious? Maybe she knew now that he had feelings for her. No probably not. Or had he been too rude? She found the conversation awkward and then she left. Oh for Merlins sake this was going to kill him. He decided to take a shower. As he walked out of the big wooden door, back to the slytherin common room.

**Hermione Granger**

That evening Hermione told Harry and Ron about what happened.

"He asked you what you were reading you say?" Harry said. He laughed

"Maybe you're right Hermione, maybe he isn't that bad."

"Well as long as he doesn't get too nice." Ron said. Turning a bit red.

Hermione felt the sudden urge to kiss him. But of course she didn't, maybe he didn't even mean it that way.

She looked up to see Harry trying to sign something to Ron. Ron looked at him with a weird face.

Harry sighed, apparently he gave up. This things often happened when they were together. Like there was something Hermione shouldn't know about. She looked at the fireplace to see that almost all the wood turned into ash. It must've been late.

"And there was something else weird about him. When I opened the door, I found him with his wand pointed at me. He had the weird expression in his face. Maybe I'm wrong but it almost looked like fear or something." she said. Ron laughed.

"Are you sure it wasn't a dream Mione?"

"Yes I am Ron I'm serious about this. There's something wrong about him and I want to…"

"Help him," Ron said "of course."

"Well maybe he was scared you were a Deatheater or something" Harry said. "They sort of rule his life now."

"Probably. But I'm of to bed guys." she said as she hugged Harry. She walked over to Ron and hugged him too but longer. When she let go their lips accidentally touched. She quickly let go now and she felt her face getting red.

"Er yeah good night Mione." he said with a red face.

"yeah good night." she said while quickly walking away.

In bed she thought about Ron and how soft his lips felt. With this thought she fell asleep.


	3. with the different dream

**Hermione Granger**

That night she had a dream. It was slightly different to the dream she normally had.

She found herself in the forbidden forest she was being followed by something but she didn't know what.

This always came back in her dreams. And the next thing that should happen was Ron saving her. Yes she heard the sound of a broomstick coming closer. This was the point where she turned around to see it was Ron. But wait what was that? That wasn't Ron. This guy had snow blond hair, a pale white skin and beautiful blue eyes. It was a handsome guy. But she was sure it wasn't Ron. He came closer and then it hit her. It was Draco Malfoy. He pulled her up his broomstick and they flew to the castle. Where they landed and he took her had between his hands and kissed her. Her heart started racing as soon as their lips touched. This was different to what she felt when she and Ron kissed in her dreams. This almost felt rebellious like she shouldn't be doing this. They stopped kissing and Hermione turned around to see Ron standing there. His eyes full of water. Was he crying?

That was when she woke up her heart still racing. She looked at the clock to see that it was time to get up.

She got dressed and quite hungry she left to the great hall. Harry and Ron were already sitting at the Gryffindor table. She joined them still with her mind somewhere else. She thought about the dream she had, her feelings for Draco were they real or where they part of the dream?

"Something wrong Hermione?" Ginny asked. Taking the seat next to Harry of course.

"No just thinking about our potion homework." she lied while forcing a smile.

"Did we have homework?" Ron asked surprised with his mouth still full of food.

"Yes Ron. But you can copy mine for this time."

no she was completely sure she still had feelings for Ron. But was it possible to have feelings for two people? That was when she saw him for the first time. Well technically not for the first time of course. But they way she saw him now, it was almost like he was a different person. He walked alone, he did that often she realised. Apparently they had something in common, she liked being alone sometimes too. But apart from the fact that she looked at him differently now, he did actually look different. He looked tired, like he hadn't had sleep for days. He sat down next to Pansy Parkinson. And she felt the sudden urge to rip her head of. But that was normal, Parkinson her biggest rival at Hogwarts. They finished their breakfast and left to their first class, potions with Slytherin. In class she constantly looked at Draco, and she caught him looking at her too. This was getting way strange, was she getting feelings for Draco now too? She looked at Ron, he was of course not paying attention to what Snape was saying. She looked at Draco again and he looked back. Wait did he just? He smiled at her. And she smiled back.


	4. with the murder

**Draco Malfoy**

Finally he was done with school for today. Now he could return to his dormitory and just avoid Granger.

That day in class he had looked at her a lot, just to be sure she was still there. But the strange thing was that he caught her looking at him too. And then it happened his body just took complete control of him. She looked at him, he looked back and.. Smiled! This would've been his biggest regret ever if she didn't smile back. But she did! Did this mean he had hope? No Draco don't be silly of course not, Granger likes Weasley.

Dinner time. He wasn't hungry so he stayed in bed while everyone left to the great hall.

He was just about to go look for them when he heard them getting into the common room with a lot of sound. Something happened! Goyle came walking into their room.

"Did you hear it Draco?" he asked with enthusiasm in his voice.

"Of course not I've been in this room the whole time."

Goyle looked at him with a certain suspiciousness. Crabbe ran into the room too.

"And did he do it?" he asked curious.

"Do what?" Draco yelled.

"You mean you don't know anything?" Goyle asked.

"For merlins sake Goyle! I told you I have been in this room the entire time now tell me!"

"well," he said "someone got killed."

"WHAT? Who?" Draco asked in disbelieve.

"Wayne Hopkins that Hufflepuff guy in our year" Crabbe said with big eyes.

"The half blood one?" Draco asked.

They both looked at him like he had just said something mind-blowing.

"Draco are you sure you were in this room the entire time?"

"Yes I am! Why?" he spat out.

"Well the killer left a note on the ground next to the body, it said 'those not pure-blood beware'." Goyle said.

"And we don't think it's you but well…" Crabbe added.

"Oh I get it. I do look suspicious, a pure-blood Slytherin with a Deatheater dad who was 'in his room' at the time of the crime. Well guys I have to disappoint you whoever did it, it wasn't me."

Crabbe and Goyle went back to the common room and left Draco in bed. He thought about Hermione and how she probably thought he did it too. He had to tell her it wasn't him!

Crabbe came back.

"Snape wants to talk to you." he said. Of course.

"I swear it wasn't me Snape!" He said a few minutes later in Snape's working space.

"I like to believe that Draco but you don't have an alibi." he said in his soft voice.

"I was in my bed the entire time."

"and why didn't you attend dinner Draco?" Snape said.

"because I… I wasn't hungry!"

"Ok go now I have other things to do." Snape said as he pushed him to the door.

* * *

**I hope you liked this please review! oh and who do you want hermione to end up with? Draco or Ron. And who killed Wayne?**


	5. with the new friend

**Hermione Granger**

She was devastated someone had actually died! And ones again it was a half-blood who was attacked. The killer actually left a message! It said "those not pure-blood beware'. but this wasn't really the reason she was so devastated. The reason was something way more strangely, people were whispering it had been Draco Malfoy who killed Wayne. For some reason she didn't believe this, although she had to admit his alibi was suspicious. But she thought about the times Harry had been falsely accused. Maybe Draco just picked the wrong time to stay in his bed. But what she needed now were answers. She had seen Draco on the quidditch field when she looked out of the window a couple of minutes ago. So she went to get him. When she arrived there she realised that it might be really weird for her to talk to him now they never really talked in a normal way. But for some reason she had to do this.

"Draco! Can I talk to you?" she yelled.

Surprisingly he didn't look stunned like he expected this and he had wanted to talk to her too. He came over to her.

"Good I want to talk to you too." -she was right.

They walked over to the nearest tree.

"Draco, I don't know why but I don't believe what they say about you! I don't want to believe it. Draco I don't know what happened but I don't hate you anymore I'm curious about you I want to be your friend and I don't know why." she said amazed by how honest she was. Again Draco didn't look like she expected he looked like he understood it.

"Hermione, it wasn't me who killed him I swear! And I also feel the same way about you. I don't think red head will like it but Hermione we could be friends." he said.

She looked at him and smiled, she now realised that she wanted this.

"Do you know more about it?" she said. "more about the murder."

"no, but I of course realise it is probably someone from Slytherin." he said.

"Draco I'm scared. I mean I'm a mud-blood." she said looking down.

"As long as you're with me or your friends nothing will happen to you. Us Slytherins aren't so brave." he said with a grin.

"I'm going back inside I'll talk to you later OK?" she said with a smile.

"Yes Hermione."

As she walked back to the castle she didn't believe that just happened. Was she friends with Malfoy now? She was also relieved he didn't kill Wayne. Should she tell Ron about this? She didn't want him to be mad because after all she still liked him. She decided to tell them she wanted to spend more time with Draco because she wanted to help him. She wasn't the only one who didn't believe Draco did it. Harry also thought Draco wouldn't murder someone, and as far as she knew Ron and Ginny believed Harry too. So telling Ron wasn't going to be that bad… right?


	6. another murder and a jealous girl

**please review. who do you want Hermione to end up with? and who do you think is the killer? **

* * *

Draco Malfoy

Draco hadn't been this happy in years. he happened to be friends with Hermione now. Nothing could spoil his day anymore! He decided not to tell pansy or his other friends, they'd find out sooner or later. As he walked into the castle he felt something was wrong. And he was right. As he walked through the hall leading to the Slytherin common room he saw some teachers looking down at the floor, he couldn't see what they were looking at but he had the strong feeling it was another body. He recognized the teachers as McGonagall, Snape and madam Pomfrey. As he walked closer his feelings were proven right, they were looking at another body. He had the chance to take a closer look at it when they carried away the body. It was Colin Creevey, the boy who had already been attacked ones when the Chamber of Secrets had been opened. But he felt relieved because this time he had an alibi. He heard footsteps coming closer and saw Snape seconds later walking his way.

"it wasn't me!" Draco said quickly.

"well well Draco and do you have an alibi this time?" Snape responded.

"for the matter of fact I do."

"and what may that be Malfoy?" Snape said as Draco realised that this alibi wasn't the most believable one.

"I.. I was with Hermione Granger." He said hesitatingly. Snape looked surprised. He pulled up one eyebrow.

"What were you doing with her? Bullying her?" Snape said with a grin.

"No, we were talking. And that's none of your business!" Draco snapped.

"well let's ask her if it's true, Draco you must understand that this is getting more important now there have been two victims. So if you know something you must tell me because your friend Granger may be next." Snape said.

This scared Draco, he had to find out who the killer is! They walked to the library to find Hermione, of course. And there she was, beautiful as ever.

"Granger," Snape said. "were you with Draco 15 minutes ago?"

She looked at him with scared eyes. He could she understood there had been another murder.

"yes, yes I was." She said quickly.

"well then Draco it looks like you do have an alibi this time. But keep in mind what I told you, tell me everything you know." Snape said. And he walked away.

"Who is it?" she asked him with the same scared look in her eyes.

"Colin Creevey." He said. Tears filled her eyes. Shit now he had to comfort her.

"It's going to be alright Hermione," he said. "I'm going to find out who did it and will protect you."

This seemed to comfort her and she looked him in the eyes.

"I'll help you Draco I must find out who did it!" she said with a fierce look. He couldn't deny he wanted this more than anything so he nodded. But then he saw Pansy walking past them with the worst surprised mad look in her eyes he had ever seen. She didn't say anything but the look in her eyes said enough. She always had a weakness for Malfoy, and though he never had it for her she always flirted with him. And this only proved again that she was jealous. She would do anything to separate them and make Hermione's life miserable he knew it for sure. He wasn't going to let that happen though. But for now he was completely happy to be Hermione's friend.


End file.
